Contemplations
by aissaa
Summary: Mitsui contemplates his life as a gangster, and whether he did the right thing by leaving behind basketball...a one-shot (yay! my summary doesn't sound so weird! hehe)


Author's note: Gah...I'm on a roll here for one-shot fanfics...O_o this takes place when Mitsui was still a gangster. *sigh* I just love Mitsui so much, he's so cool, don't you think? (though I don't think I do much justice to him O_o)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SD, I'm sure you would've known that by now.   
  
  
  
_**Contemplations**_...   
  
  
He was leaning casually against the brick enclosure that surrounded the school. Shohoku High, to be exact.  
  
He was tall for his age. Eighteen years, and he stood at six feet. Cool, piercing blue eyes stood out from golden skin. Which wasn't unusual, considering the amount of time he spent outdoors.  
  
A soft breeze blew, caressing his hair, making fine black strands fly. He didn't take notice, however, carelessly running a hand through his hair once more. Damn him if he had to worry about his hair.  
  
Mitsui turned his eyes to the heavens. Sunset. The sky, with its reddish- golden hues, provided an almost majestic background to the slowly setting sun.  
  
He didn't notice its beauty, though. All he could think about was his life. His already wasted life.  
  
His basketball career. It had already ended in his first year at Shohoku.  
  
Mitsui smiled wryly, shaking his head. He had walked into this school, full of dreams and sky-high ambitions...which were all put out, reduced to mere nothingness with a knee injury. Just like that.  
  
Then slowly, his life began to crumble away too. It had been centered on basketball. Hell, the only thing that he had ever cared about was basketball! Basketball, and nothing else. It was his comfort, his solace, his strength. It was a center that nothing else could replace. When it was taken away from him, everything else had been taken away from him. He found himself facing a bleak future...something which he couldn't bear to accept.  
  
He then turned bitter, very slowly. Bitter against his old self, who used to be so hopeful for the future. What was the use of pining after something, something that one could never have?  
  
So Mitsui walked away from basketball. Away from his old life.  
  
Gangs. He had always been disapproving of them...until that day, that was. Gangs, in the eyes of others, were nothing but ruthless, cold-hearted beings who didn't give a fuck about what anybody else thought. They'd try to get whatever they wanted no matter what, even going as far as inflicting pain on others just to get what they wanted.  
  
But Mitsui now knew that all those assumptions were wrong. Gangs were just like a brotherhood; always there for you, supporting you in your time of need. That year, he had found friends, friends unlike any of the others he had known during the previous years of his life. Your gangmates would always be there, even to the extents where no other person could help a thing.  
  
Mitsui thought that he had found his true calling at last.  
  
But yet...  
  
Mitsui shifted uncomfortably. For the past few weeks, he had felt rather...strange. There were a lot of occasions in where he would realize all of a sudden that he was just standing motionless, just staring off into space. Even Tetsuo had noticed that. But maybe that wasn't too surprising; Tetsuo noticed everything.  
  
But Mitsui still didn't like it. For whenever he'd just stare off into space, he would muse over his past life and the things he had done. His basketball career of before was one of those things he would ponder about.  
  
And sometimes, he'd feel...regret. Over what he had done, the path he had chosen. Why he'd walked away from basketball, just like that.  
  
And somehow, he found himself wishing that...that he could go back to playing basketball. Just like he had always did for the past thirteen years of his life...  
  
Mitsui shook himself, dazed. He had spaced off again. He scowled, though, after a few seconds, and turned his back on the sunset, fumbling in his pocket for a smoke. He was too stressed out these days.  
  
" Yo, Mitsui."  
  
Mitsui's scowl deepened into a snarl as he spun around to face the one who had called him.  
  
"What?" he spat out. He noticed that his fists were clenched.  
  
Tetsuo stood behind him. Only heaven knew how long he had been there. "Daijoubu ka?" he asked coolly. Without a hint of emotion, of course. It was like Tetsuo to do so like this.  
  
Mitsui relaxed, and let his fists drop to his sides. He turned away from Tetsuo and sighed, almost wearily.  
  
" Aa. I'm fine."  
  
  
  
AN: Well? O_o   
  
oh, and one favor...i'm such an idiot ^^; can anyone give me the html command for centering? i kind of forgot already...*trails off* haven't worked with html in months, hehe. please! 


End file.
